The proposed development of significantly faster electron paramagnetic resonance imaging would enable measurement of fast decaying contrast agents. Images made using such contrast agents could be used in measuring changes in metabolic rates due to metabolic perturbations (e.g., tobacco smoking). The proposed method takes advantage of temporal redundancy to increase the rate at which individual images can be reconstructed. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project would develop significantly faster electron paramagnetic resonance imaging to enable measurement of fast decaying contrast agents. Images made using such contrast agents could be used in measuring changes in metabolic rates due to smoking or other metabolic perturbations.